El saiyajin entrenador
by macaokitsuke
Summary: aislado en un mundo totalmente diferente, Gohan deberá encontrar un camino de regreso a casa, pero para ello tendrá que enfrentar nuevos retos como un entrenador pokemon!. muchas cosas le esperan en esta nueva aventura!.


Era un hermosa mañana en el bosque, los pájaros cantan dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día, las plantas cubiertas con un leve manta de roció, los animales silvestres salen de sus madrigueras para poder empezar con sus actividades diarias, en resumen era un expedido día.

Un chico de no mas de diez u once años de edad, con el cabello negro de punta que señala todas las direcciones, vestido con pantalones negros, una playera manga larga blanca y un par de zapatillas negras. Caminaba por el bosque con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una gran sonrisa pegada a su cara. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad y armonía que el bosque emanaba a su alrededor.

El chico que caminaba en el bosque no era otro el hijo de Son Goku. Son Gohan, la persona encargada de salvar la tierra de su destrucción a manos del androide Cell, una batalla que tuvo como consecuencia la muerte de su padre Goku. Ya paso un mes desde la gran batalla por el destino de la tierra, desde entonces a reinado la paz sobre ella.

Gohan continúo con sus estudios como su madre quería, aunque a veces prefería divertirse o entrenar en el bosque como lo solía hacer con su padre.

"haaa...el bosque es tan tranquilo y relajante, solo quisiera que papá estuviera aquí para poder disfrutar esto con migo, "pensaba Gohan, mirando el cielo, con un poco de tristeza en su rostro por ese ultimo pensamiento, pero luego fue sustituida por una leve sonrisa. " pero apuesto a que el se esta divirtiendo también en algún lugar en el otro mundo."

Poco después un alboroto saco de sus pensamiento al joven saiyajin, dirigiendo su atención a la dirección del sonido, a lo lejos pudo distinguir una nube de polvo que se dirigías a la dirección en la que el se encontraba "¿Qué es eso?" pensó el chico curiosamente, después de un tiempo de estar observando, la nube de polvo se despejo lo suficiente como para distinguir una estampida de animales!, y se dirigían muy rápidamente hacia el!. "¿ pero que es lo que les pasa a los animales?", se pregunto confundido el chico, en un instantes los animales ya se encontraban muy cerca de el, así que dio un pequeño salto hacia arriba , (aunque no es como que le fueran a hacer daño) quedando flotando levemente donde la estampida pasaba frenéticamente arroyando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, al parecer los animales huían de cierta dirección del bosque, " que raro, parece que algo a asustado a los animales, será mejor ir a investigar para saber que es lo que sucede.". y con eso se dirigió volando a la dirección de donde venían huyendo los animales.

Aterrizo en una zona bastante espesa del bosque, las copas de los arboles estaban muy tupidas, apenas si llegaban unos cuantos rayos de luz al suelo en esa parte del bosque, " um… no veo nada fuera de lo normal aquí, ¿Qué es lo que pudo haber alterado los animales?"Se pregunto Gohan, mientras caminaba atreves del bosque, inspeccionando cualquier anomalía que fuera la causante del problema. Mientras seguía caminando pudo notar, que las copas de los arboles empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, provocado por el viento que empezó a soplar poco apoco fuertemente, También pudo notar que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo rápidamente. El joven saiyajin se sorprendió de lo rápido que cambiaba el clima, de un día soleado a oscurecerse y con viento en unos pocos minutos. El rostro del joven saiyajin se frunció. Desconcertado de tales acontecimientos, algo no estaba bien. Y la única pregunta que tenia en su cabeza era ¿ quien o que era la causa de tales acontecimientos?. Su pregunta pronto tendría una respuesta, porque casi al instante, una luz muy brillante apareció a unos cuantos metros enfrente del joven saiyajin, Gohan se cubrió los ojos por la intensa luz, por instinto dio un salto hacía atrás a unos cuantos metros de donde venia la luz desconfiando de lo que pueda ser, poco a poco la luz fue disminuyendo, lo suficiente como para ver de donde venia, Gohan quedo muy sorprendido al ver lo que provoco la luz, a unos cuantos pies del suelo se cernía lo que se podría describir, como una grieta dimensional, era de muchos colores, se podía escuchas pequeñas chispas de electricidad que provenían de el. Gohan podía sentir la energía que emanaba, era densa e inestable, esto era totalmente nuevo para el. Avía visto muchas cosas extrañas en su corta vida, pero nada parecido a esto.

La curiosidad de Gohan lo hizo acercarse lentamente a tal fenómeno, de todas formas, no es como que un grieta dimensional se le aparezca todos los días, así que tenia que inspeccionarlo de cerca, " vaya... que será esa cosa?" pensó para si mismo el chico saiyajin, mientras extendía una de sus manos cuidadosamente hacia la grieta. "jamás he visto algo así en mi vida… me pregunto ¿que será esto?". y en un ultimo movimiento, introdujo la mano dentro de la grieta. La sensaciones que sentía atreves de su mano eran, desconocidas, a acepción de la calidez que podía reconocer. "Esto es muy extraño, será mejor avisarles a los chicos, sobre esto, a lo mejor alguno de ellos sabrá que lo que significa este acontecimiento."

Con eso en mente Gohan trato de sacar la mano de dicha grieta. Pero para su sorpresa no podía sacarla!, intento con todas sus fuerzas pero la grieta se negó a soltarlo. Pronto empezó a entrar en pánico. " n-n-n-o puedo sacar mi mano! Vamos suéltame!" .así que siguió intentando pero esta vez aumento su ki, para incrementar mas su fuerza, al parecer esto no fue una buena idea. Ya que la grieta dimensional empezó a inestavilisarce, se estaba poniendo de un color negro-rojo, la electricidad que la rodeaba se estaba dispersando hacia todos los lados violentamente carbonizando lo que tocara, y estaba aumentando de tamaño, esto no era bueno…

Gohan savia que tenía que tenia que liberarse rápidamente, asique se transformo en un súper saiyajin. Y jalo con más fuerza. " tengo que liberarme pronto, esta cosa se esta volviendo loca!" Pero al parecer no se daba cuenta que aumentar su energía no era una buena idea. ya que solo estaba empeorando las cosas. La grieta empezó a aumentar de mas de tamaño y a enloquecer mas también, estaba a punto de explotar!.Gohan solo pudo ver sorprendida mente como la grieta dimensional se expandía mas y mas asta que en un instante lo único que pudo ver fue blanco. El bosque fue envuelto totalmente en una luz brillante que duro unos pocos segundos. Al parecer la grieta se avía ido tal como avía llegado. Poco después el cielo empezó a aclararse volviendo el bosque a la normalidad, a acepción que Gohan no se encontraba en ningún lado.


End file.
